


Nightly Conversation

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s16e11 Toil and Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jack comes across a sad looking Nick at the store.





	Nightly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> For southernbookgirl who requested it!

It wasn't unusual for her to be stopping by the store late at night to grab something. Either it be a meal she was craving, snacks, or something she had remembered she needed but knew she wouldn't have the time to grab later.

And after the day she had at work, god knows did she need a bunch of food to pig out on. She'd work it all off later. It had been a close call in many ways. An attack, Nick and McGee almost getting arrested..

Jack practically sped to the aisle filled with junk food when she got in the store. 

But she stopped short when she noticed a familiar face standing at the end of the aisle staring blankly at the chips section. 

“Nick?” She called as she walked up to him. Jack frowned when he didn't react. “Nick?”

He blinked, slowly turning his head. “Jack? What're you doing here?”

“Getting junk food, I need some after the day we had. What about you? You seemed to be focusing on those chips really hard.”

Nick scoffed at her ‘after the day we had’ part. “Tell me about it..” He frowned. “I was uh gonna bring Bishop some of her favorites.”

Jack nodded. “Ah, so why the stare down?” 

It was then she noticed the sad look in his eyes. A look that made her heart clench, it wasn't normal to see him look so down. 

“Bishop and I...we had sort of a fight I guess..I did something stupid, then was even more stupid about something..so now I don't know if I should even go over to her place.” 

Jack tried to think back to the day, but nothing came to mind. “You know what? How about we go out to my car and talk?”

“What about your junk food.” Nick gestured towards the aisle. 

She gave him a small smile. “It can wait.”

When they got in her car, she wasted no time in jumping back in. “What did you two sort of fight about?”

He sighed. “She's been going on dates with this guy Boyd..and I may have cancelled her date when I had her phone for a little bit.”

Jack tried to keep from smiling. Poor Nick was jealous. She knew the two had feelings for each other.

“So you were jealous?”

“What? No! I wasn't-” Nick sighed. “Okay..I was jealous.”

“And after that?”

He sighed again. “I lied of course when she asked me why I did it..then when everything was all done, she asked me again but this time for the truth.”

“I'm guessing since you seem down and aren't with Ellie that you didn't tell her?” 

Nick shook his head, an angry look flashing across his face. “I had two chances right at that moment...and I chickened out for both.”

Jack smiled supportively. “Why chicken out? As far as I know, you never had a problem telling anyone anything. You tend to speak your mind.” 

“Because...because she seems happy with Boyd for one, and me telling her that I wanted it to be  _ me _ and not Boyd seemed like an asshole move. I mean she's finally ready to start dating, who am I to ruin that? I had my chances, a lot of them.”

“I get it Nick..I really do.” Jack said. “But, I know for certain Ellie likes you too, I think she's only with Boyd because she's tired of waiting but if you went to her now and told her how you felt? She wouldn't turn you away.”

Nick rubbed his eyes with his hands. Jack couldn't tell if it was from just frustration, tiredness, or if he was on the verge of tears. She didn't know. She couldn't imagine the emotions that went through him today now that she knew he had more going on then possibly getting arrested. 

“How do you know she won't tell me to leave? Hell I apologized but she could still be mad at me.”

Jack rubbed a comforting hand on his arm. “Nick she's not mad at you, it'll take a lot more for that. She just didn't like that you did that behind her back. And I  _ know _ she won't turn you away because you mean so much more to her then this Boyd guy.” 

“And..that's enough for her to maybe pick me over a guy who's done nothing to hurt her and hasn't made her wait?”

“Yes.” Nick finally looked right at her then. Jack saw the hope in his eyes. “All of that doesn't measure up to how much she feels for you.”

Nick breathed out, she practically saw the weight on his shoulders lift a little.

Jack smiled. “Now what do you say we go back in and get some junk food? I'm sure Ellie would appreciate you showing up with some.”

They walked back into the store, Nick right away going back to the chips and grabbing the Pickle flavored ones. Jack wrinkled her nose. “Pickle flavored?”

Nick chuckled a little. “She likes them because they remind her of a failed cooking experiment her dad did when she was younger, the rest of her family thought it was disgusting but not her. Apparently the chips taste just like it.” He grabbed two bags. “That's why I'm at this store, it's the closest one that sells the pickle flavor.”

Jack grinned. That right there showed her more than his words earlier ever said. 

* * *

Jack watched from in front of MTAC as Nick and Ellie walked in. Big smiles on their faces, a little skip to Ellie's step, confidence back in Nick's walk, and the way their hands brushed together.

They both sat at their desks as McGee walked in, greeting them before sitting at his own. 

Nick and Ellie looked at each other. Jack couldn't see his look but she watched as Ellie bit her lip to hide a smile and ducked her head.

“I still got it.” She mumbled to herself with a grin before heading to her office.


End file.
